The Phantom Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: Monsters lurk in the dark, hunting innocent lives for their pleasures. All hope seems lost until a hero of the dark comes and cleanse the world of its evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Unknown POV.

It was a dark and cold night. The winds are howling like wolves on a full moon. The city is bustling with nocturnal life as many people are walking and going out for nightly activities. I watched as couples go and fro everywhere. I shivered underneath my sweater as the cold bites my skin like wolves on their prey. Even when I wore a thick jacket, it was still too cold for my taste. However, I was needed tonight. Something is about to happen. I watched as a suspicious man is walking towards the city square. I got up from the gargoyle next to me and had my fedora hat on while a mask covered my mouth to avoid my face to be recognised. I jumped into the alley quietly and stealthily. I walked through the crowd towards the man. I see his eyes darting left to right as he was scared. Like a rat cornered by a lion. Slowly, I saw his arms turning into scales and his expression turned into something blood-lust. I understand what he's about to do. I pushed through the crowd before getting to the man. ''You!'' He said but before he could do anything…

The setting changes to a forest, lush with nocturnal life. The man pushes me back as I take a few steps backwards. ''You ruined my dinner! Now, you'll pay!'' He roared with anger as he transformed into his real form. A scaly humanoid lizard with two heads and a long tail tipped with a spade-shaped end. His claws sharpened and his mouth froths with lust. ''Those who wanders through the night shall return once more to the eternal torment that is Hell.'' I spoke as I closed my eyes. I felt the energy flowing out from my body. ''Ultimate Saiyan God…'' I spoke quietly and I changed into a form. My hair is now spiked outwards and turned pale white like the full moon. My eyes are pure red like the crimson blood coursing through mortal's veins and my body was covered in a pale white aura. ''You're the Phantom!'' The monster shouted with fear and disgust. ''Now, fear the slayer who shall return you all to whence you came!'' I shouted as I flew right into him. The monster grits its teeth and summoned his small drones from the ground. Mutated beasts and dead corpses of his old hunts appear.

However, I just smashed through them without remorse. These people are dead and gone. Their souls have gone to the Afterlife but their bodies desecrated by the lowly beasts. I smashed one more when a mutated beast that looks like a cross of a bear and a lion slammed into me. I was pushed back when I glowed brightly. ''28 Tailed Saiyan God!'' I roared as I transformed. My body is now made from an ethereal energy that forms into a cloak. My face has whiskers. My forehead grew two ethereal horns while my eyes turned normal with the pupils being slitted like a fox. At the hem of my cloak, twenty-eight ethereal tails grew and wrapped around the other beasts that tried to flock me. I grabbed the pushing beast by the neck and raises it up above me. Two ethereal arms grew from my back and formed a massive orb of energy. ''Gravity Rasengan!'' I roared as the monsters, including the beast, are pulled towards the orb and are destroyed. I saw the monster charging towards me and I glowed with energy once more. ''Dragon God Force…'' I called and transformed. I discarded the cloak and my arms and face have greenish red scales over my skin. Armour of a humanoid dragon formed and attached to my body while my eyes turned into reptilian slits. Greenish red flames came out from my nostrils as I punched the monster right in the face. It flew back and its right shoulder was pierced by the broken tree branch.

''GGGRRRAAAGGGHHH!'' It screams inhumanely as green liquid oozes out from the wound. I walked slowly towards it while my right hand has greenish red flames floating in an orb. ''Please! Spare me! I need to feed! I promise I will chase evil people only! Please spare my life!'' It begs for me. ''I've heard those lines from several criminals that told me that they will change. However, they never do and I can sense you will go back to your primal ways so an execution is at work.'' I said as I clamped my right fist around the orb, the flames covering it. ''Iron Fist of Manic Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as I slammed my right fist right into the chest of the being, directly through the heart. It coughed out blood while screaming before being engulfed in flames and turned into ashes. I changed back to my normal self and looked at the devastation. I take out my phone to call someone. I dialled and waited before the line was picked up. ''It's done. He's dead.'' I spoke. ''Good. We've been trying to apprehend him but he was a slippery fellow.'' The voice on the other side spoke. ''You don't have to worry. I will take care of more of these beings if necessary.'' I said.

''Also…Perseus...you have paperwork to finish tomorrow.'' The voice continued. ''I will make sure to finish it and give the finished documents tomorrow. Goodnight.'' I said before cutting the line. I looked at the moon, which is shining brightly at night before I walked into the darkness and disappear without a trace.

Third Person's POV.

A figure in a cloak watched the event happening in front of its eyes from atop of a tree. ''I've found him. The Phantom…'' The figure said as it growls deeply, revealing itself as a man. He came down from the tree and walks towards the ashes. He touches the ashes and chants an incantation. The ashes glow before being absorbed by the figure. ''The war has just begun, Phantom. The war has just begun.'' The figure said before disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Perseus's POV.

I was lying awake on my bed. Calmly resting from last night's event when I heard a noise on my phone. I groaned as I slowly awakened myself from the bed. I take the phone off the small table and looked at it. A message from my boss. I slowly get up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a bath and brushed my teeth while thinking about new strategies about my fighting skills in order to adapt myself to any new and foreign forms of beings that could mean danger to the society. After taking a bath, I took out a red shirt and black trousers. I wore it and looked in the mirror. ''Okay, let's go.'' I said as I take my keys and went out my home. I reached the parking lot and saw my bike. I unlocked the chains wrapped around it and sat on it. I started the ignition and the bike roared like a lion in the savannah.

Soon, I exited the parking lot and on the road towards the New York Police Station. I reached the station and parked my bike at the entrance. I chained the bike and went inside the station. There are people working with cases around the city. I saw my boss talking to a cop. ''Hey, Maria.'' I greeted as I walked towards her. She wore the standard suit with her blonde hair being tied into a pony-tail while she wore her glasses. She turns around and saw me. ''Good to see you. I have something important that you might need to see.'' She said as she motioned me to follow her. The two of us went to her office and she locked the doors while activating the sound-barrier system. She pulls out the holographic screen and showed several runes. ''These runes are found around the world. We think it's a message of something bad coming up.'' She explains. ''What makes you think that?'' I asked. ''This morning, I received a report from our overseas investigator from Seoul. The report told of a clan of demons being mutilated with no survivor. Not even any traces of their dead corpses.'' She explained with a grim face. I looked at the runes. ''I need to get there to see the crime scene.'' I said as she drops the hologram.

''I've bought the ticket for you. You need to find the location on your own terms. You'll leave in six hours.'' She told me as she takes out a ticket for me. ''I'll get my stuff ready. Make sure the security don't do the frisking to me. Or they will lose their hands.'' I told her as I take the ticket from her hands. I exited the building and reached my bike. I zoomed off and reached the store of where I need. A gun store. I entered the place and saw the guy I need to see. ''Perseus!'' He shouted as he saw me. ''Jason.'' I said as I shake his hands. ''Let me guess…a new mission?'' He asked. ''Yeah. I'm going to Seoul in six hours. I need some extra stuff when I get there.'' I said as he closed the door, put the sign and closed the blinds. ''Well, you're in luck. I have some stuff for you.'' He said as he led me to the back of the store. There, a lot of guns and ammo are stored in gun cases or on display. ''I received the shipment just last week.'' He said as he pulls out a briefcase and opens it. Inside are two custom Desert Eagles, pitch black. ''These Desert Eagles are customised to shoot any types of ammunition and I have special ammunition for you to use.'' He said and he pulls two cartridges. He takes out a bullet out from the cartridge.

It is a spiral golden bullet. ''The bullet can pierce through titanium bars and through an armoured vehicle.'' He said. He undoes the top of the bullet and poured out a clump of dust. ''Gun powder?'' I asked. ''Yes and a small component of silver.'' He said as he scoops up the dust and placed it back into the empty bullet. I take out the guns and found them easy to hold. I placed it in my holsters while taking the cartridges. I bought grenades and some trackers along with it. ''Good luck in your mission.'' He told me as he wished me success. ''I'm sure I will need it.'' I said as I got on my bike. I arrived back to my home and started packing. I pulled open my drawer, filled with smartphones of different brands. I take Samsung Galaxy S9, iPhone X, and Huawei P10 Plus. I checked to see if they are still functional and encrypted for any jobs. I placed them in my luggage, along with my clothes. I also checked if my own phone, Sony Xperia XA2 Ultra, all of them being black. After checking the functionality, I left the house and went to my bike. I pressed the button on the bike and it turned into a small ring. I wore it and took a taxi to John F. Kennedy International Airport. I looked at the screen for my flight and saw where the gate is. I went to the check-up and they let me pass by my use of special I.D. I sat down, waiting for the flight to arrive before I felt someone tugging my jacket from my back.

I turned and saw it was a small girl. She looks like six years old with blonde hair that is tied in a twintail. ''Can you help me find my Mommy?'' She asked and she looked like she wants to cry. ''It's okay, kiddo, I'll help find your Mommy.'' I said as I ruffled her hair. The two of us walked around. searching for her mother, before I saw a distressed brunette, looking around in panic while holding her handbag. ''Miss!'' I shouted and waved to get her attention. She turns towards my voice and saw the girl right next to me. ''Hailey!'' She screamed with tears of joy. ''Mommy!'' The girl screamed happily as she ran towards her. Both of them hugged each other and I smiled warmly at their affection. ''Thank you, sir.'' She said. ''It was nothing.'' I said as I waved the compliment away and I walked back to my bag. I was walking when I felt another tug behind me. I turned around and saw Hailey with a smile and she's holding a small black ring box. ''What is it, Hailey?'' I asked as I crouched down to her. ''A man in my dream asked me to give you this.'' She said with a smile as she gave me the box. She ran back to her Mom and waved goodbye as they walked away. I looked at the small box before opening it. Inside is a small silver heart-shaped locket. It has a small note on it. I opened the note and read it.

''Dear Perseus.

If you received this, that means you're going on your mission. There is someone who in need of saving. The address is on the note….''

I read before I opened the locket. Inside is a small photo of a young girl, probably sixteen years old. She has short hair but that was the normal part. Her hair has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face but the colour of the hair is unusual. The right bangs are crimson red while her left bangs are azure blue. Her whole hair is the same as well. Her eyes are heterochromia with her right eye is sunrise red and her left eye is midnight blue. Her skin is fair with specks of red blushes on her cheeks. She wore a brown high-school uniform but other than that, she looks normal. I continued reading the note.

''Please save her. She doesn't have anyone else in this world. She needs someone to save her from the darkness.''

The note finishes with no signatures to see who it came from but I have a feeling on who sent it. I placed the locket back inside the box and walked back to my bag. I saw my plane has arrived and I board it. Soon, the plane started its engine and I'm now flying to Seoul.

Third Person's POV.

In Seoul…

A dark figure is walking on the streets, bustling with people walking by it. The figure walks into a dark alley. Two more figures are in the alley, eating something. ''Looks like I've found my victims.'' He spoke, surprising the two figures. The figures, revealing themselves to be two women, snarled at him, bloodied mouths and their teeth shone with the neon light. On their hands are the intestines of another woman. ''I'm not here to hurt you two. I'm here for a small work of your kind.'' The figure said as he shows his clawed right hand. ''What work?'' The first woman asked with curiosity. ''The Phantom is coming here to inspect the destroyed clan as well as my target. I need you and your kind to hunt him down.'' The figure said with an order. ''But The Phantom is a killer of all monster clans. He will decimate us all.'' The second woman said with fear. ''Not if you hunt him using your expertise and with my addition.'' The figure said before he pulls out a small paper filled with runes. He laid it down on the ground and kneels down, placing his right hand on it.

''Come forth, my beast.'' He spoke in an ancient tongue and the paper glowed. Black dust came around the paper and formed into a humanoid wolf with black fur and stood higher than the man. ''This will assist you in the hunt of The Phantom.'' He spoke before the wolf howled loudly at the full moon, causing the two to smile demonically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Perseus's POV.

I arrived in Seoul and I looked around for anyone. Unfortunately, there is no one to greet me. I decided to take my luggage and my bag to outside, away from anyone's sights. I took off my ring and the ring transformed back into my bike. I placed my bike into the side-car on the right and I rode it to a hotel where I'm supposed to stay. I checked in at the main counter. ''Your room is on floor 8 and your room number is 8001.'' The man said as he gave me the key. I thanked him and went to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. I took out the box containing the locket. I take the locket out and looked at the picture once more. I heard the ding of the elevator and kept the locket in my pocket.

I walked out from the elevator and straight to my room. Once I entered the room, I saw it was a moderate room. A big bed, bathroom, kitchenette, fridge and a flatscreen TV. I placed my luggage in the closet and take out a map where the destroyed clan is located and the person I need to see. ''Kim Hee Do.'' I read his name. His occupation is a businessman but he used to serve military for five years. It says he's single and always drink at a bar called Devil Bar. I decided to go meet him for any extra information. I looked at the locket. I take out the note and read the address. I was surprised because the address is the same address as the Devil Bar. I tried finding any information about the bar but nothing. No information. Nothing more, nothing less. I sighed before I decided to get ready. I take out my new clothes for the night when I got a message. I looked at the phone and saw it was from Maria. I read the message that she has sent.

''Perseus. I forgot to tell you that the bar where you're going to is infested with monsters. The informant will be in danger if he enters there. You need to get him out from there. Use any means of action necessary.''

I looked at the message and sighed. ''Another night for the Phantom to hunt. Not surprising. The world is laced with the dark energy that is in need of expelling.'' I thought as I take out the two guns. I placed the cartridges in my holster while the guns are in the back holster. I was about to go when I felt my head feeling light. ''A communication with him again…'' I thought before I walked back to the bed and lie down. I closed my eyes and focused as my consciousness went to a blank area. A figure, a man in golden armour, appeared right in front of me. 'Hello, Perseus.' He spoke. ''What now, Gonaruffy? I was about to go on my job.'' I said as I looked at him. ''This is important. This is regarding the note you received.'' He continued.

''You sent the message, didn't you?'' I asked while I knew who sent the letter in the first place. ''Yes. I had no means of interrupting your focus when you're doing your job so I need another way to get my message. The girl that you need to save will be important to the next step of your job.'' He finished. I just kept quiet before sighing in defeat. ''Okay. I will see what I can do. I mean, you did send me the address.'' I said. I wanted to get out from there when…

''Are you still angry about what happened?'' Gonaruffy asked calmly. I closed my eyes and exited the mind-scape. I got up from the bed and walked out from the room to my destination.

Third Person's POV.

Perseus rode his bike through the streets of Seoul before he sees his destination. Devil Bar. He parked and locked his bike at the back of the building before walking towards the entrance. Two massive bouncers are guarding the entrance while there are people huddling through each other to get in. He managed to get pass through them and witnessed the bar for the first time. He realised what it means when it was named Devil Bar. A very large rave party with naked strippers dancing in cage orbs, some are serving customers with alcoholic drinks, other dancing personally to other people sitting at the seats surrounding the place and he saw some dragging men and women to a back room to have sexual interactions. The background song, Very Good by Block B, blared loudly and people are dancing to it. He looked around for Kim Hee Do before seeing him at the bar, drinking. Perseus walked near him when he heard clappings. He looked at the stage, where a woman is standing with the mic at her face. 'Welcome to Devil Bar! The most sinful and lustful bar you will encounter! Tonight, we have the regular show! Presenting, the lovely and sexy, Fairy MerTigress!' The announcer announces as she steps away from the mic and the stage shakes as a girl appears out from the bottom.

''That's…!'' Perseus mentally shouted in his head as he recognised the girl. The girl that Gonaruffy need him to save. The girl now has long hair that reaches her waist. She also wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her appearance is still the same, the same heterochromia with her right eye is sunrise red and her left eye is midnight blue and her skin fair with specks of blushes on her cheeks. She wore something that will not only make men drool but also make them have vulgar imaginations. She sported an open, dark buttoned vest, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Below, she wore a short skirt of red color with blue and black details, white socks and brown shoes. She taps the mic and a song came. I know this song as I have it on my phone.

Song- Breathe by Lee Hi.

 **sumeul keuge swieobwayo (Take a deep breath)**  
 **dangsinui gaseum yangjjogi jeorige (Until both sides of your heart get numb)**  
 **jogeumeun apaol ttaekkaji (Until it hurts a little)**  
 **sumeul deo baeteobwayo (Let out your breath even more)**  
 **dangsinui ane nameun** ge **eoptdago (Until you fell)**  
 **neukkyeojil ttaekkaji (like there's nothing left inside)**

 **sumi beokchaollado gwaenchanhayo (It's alright if you run out of breath)**  
 **amudo geudael tathajin anha (No one will blame you)**  
 **gakkeumeun silsuhaedo dwae (It's okay to make mistakes sometimes)**  
 **nugudeun geuraesseunikka (Because anyone can do so)**  
 **gwaenchanhdaneun mal (Although comforting by saying it's alright)**  
 **malppunin wirojiman (Are just words)**

 **nugungaui hansum geu mugeoun sumeul (Someone's breath. That heavy breath)**  
 **naega eotteoke hearil suga isseulkkayo (How can I see through that?)**  
 **dangsinui hansum geu gipil ihaehal sun eopgetjiman (Though I can't understand your breath)**  
 **gwaenchanhayo naega anajulgeyo (It's alright I'll hold you)**

 **sumi beokchaollado gwaenchanhayo (It's alright if you run out of breath)**  
 **amudo geudael tathajin anha (No one will blame you)**  
 **gakkeumeun silsuhaedo dwae (It's okay to make mistakes sometimes)**  
 **nugudeun geuraesseunikka (Because anyone can do so)**  
 **gwaenchantaneun mal (Although comforting by saying it's alright)**  
 **malppunin wirojiman (Are just words)**

 **nugungaui hansum geu mugeoun sumeul (Someone's breath. That heavy breath)**  
 **naega eotteoke hearil suga isseulkkayo (How can I see through that?)**  
 **dangsinui hansum geu gipil ihaehal sun eopgetjiman (Though I can't understand your breath)**  
 **gwaenchanhayo naega anajulgeyo (It's alright I'll hold you)**

 **namdeul nunen him ppajineun (Even if others think your sigh)**  
 **hansumeuro boiljin mollado (Takes out energy and strength)**  
 **naneun algo itjyo (I already know)**  
 **jageun hansum naebaetgido eoryeoun (That you had a day that's hard enough)**  
 **harureul bonaetdan geol (To let out even a small sigh)**  
 **ije dareun saenggageun mayo (Now don't think of anything else)**  
 **gipi sumeul swieobwayo (Let out a deep sigh)**  
 **geudaero naebaeteoyo (Just let it out like that)**

 **nugungaui hansum geu mugeoun sumeul (Someone's breath. That heavy breath)**  
 **naega eotteoke hearil suga isseulkkayo (How can I see through that?)**  
 **dangsinui hansum geu gipil ihaehal sun eopgetjiman (Though I can't understand your breath)**  
 **gwaenchanhayo naega anajulgeyo (It's alright I'll hold you)**  
 **jeongmal sugohaesseoyo (You really did a good job)**

Everyone cheered at her performance as she steps off the stage and went to serve drinks. Perseus continued his destination to Kim. He sat down next to him as he's drinking brandy. ''What can I get you?'' The bartender asked. ''Vodka with triple shots of lemon.'' Perseus told him. He went to his work while he waited. ''Are you Kim?'' He asked the guy. Kim looks at him with a glare. ''Who's asking?'' He asked defensively. ''I'm here because my boss said that you have some information about something I need.'' Perseus said. The bartender came and gave him the drink and he drank it in one gulp. Kim looked at Perseus with horror. ''What do you mean information?'' He asked. Perseus was about to speak more when he sensed some dark presences coming towards the two. ''Not here. Get out from here. This will get messy.'' He said with a grim tone. Kim nods and he exits the bar. Seven guys and girls came near Perseus while he ordered another drink. ''Are you the Phantom?'' Guy #1 asked. Perseus ignored them and drank his vodka.

He saw the girl he needs to save from the side of his eyes and she was surrounded by four girls. ''We're asking you!'' Guy #2 asked angrily as he grabs Perseus's right shoulder. Just in cue, another song, Fantastic Baby by Big Bang, started and he sighed as he got up from the seat. ''I don't want to create chaos here. Let me give you a choice. Either you get your asses out from here and stay alive or stay and witness the most gruesome deaths you'll ever see.'' He warned them. They all snarled and he smiled as he pulled out the guns. ''Let bullets fly.'' He said as the song starts with a bang. Literally, as Perseus shot Guy #3 and Guy #5 in their faces, turning them into ashes. ''Vampires…easy to kill.'' He said as he starts shooting. People are running out and he saw the girl is getting dragged away by the four girls that were surrounding her earlier. He tried to shoot them but he was punched in the face by Girl #4. He went skidding to the middle of the dance floor and there's no one around except the girl and the ones who are trying to get to her. He saw them trying to exit the building so he shot the cages off their chains.

BOOM!

The cages fell and blocked all the entrances, averting them from escaping. Two of the girls that tried to get the other girl came to get Perseus. He puts his guns in his holsters and cracks his knuckles. ''Come on!'' He shouted as all of them went charging towards him. Perseus caught Guy #2's right arm and broke it in half before pulling a broken bottle and plunging it into its head, killing and burning him into ashes. Girl #1 and Girl #2 tried to grabbing Perseus by his arms but Perseus slammed the two towards each other before taking a poker stick and pierced their hearts, killing them and turning them into ashes. He saw Guy #6, Guy #7, Girl #3 and Girl #4 taking out guns. Perseus turns and jumped over the bar with the girl as he grabs her from her captor before the gunners started peppering the area with shots. The girl is covering her head under while Perseus checks for his bullets. ''Enough for them but…I think I only need one shot.'' He thought as he saw the large disco-ball above them. He shoots the chain and the ball drops on them, mashing them into ashes. Perseus looks at the girl, who was scared as she saw him putting his guns back in his holsters.

''Come with me if you want to live.'' He told her as he lends her his right hand. She was skeptical before she accepts his hand. Both of them went to a wall and Perseus pulls out a small grenade. ''Get back.'' He said as he and she went into hiding. The grenade explodes and a hole was made. ''Come on.'' Perseus said as he drags her to his bike. Kim is also waiting at his bike. ''What happened in there?'' Kim asked. ''Not now.'' Perseus said as he puts the girl and Kim in his side-cars and started his engine. He zooms off with the two before…

He heard a howl from behind. He turned around and saw something running towards them on fours and avoiding the cars at the same time. ''A werewolf…'' He said as he swerved his bike away from the passing car. The werewolf jumps above the cars and running on the sides of the buildings. ''Shit! That thing is fast!'' Perseus thought. He looks at Kim, who was horrified by the werewolf. ''Kim, take the wheel.'' Perseus told him. ''What?!'' Kim shouted with panic as he saw Perseus looking at him. ''Take the wheel. I have set up the auto-pilot for it to get you two to a safe haven. I'm going to take care of the werewolf.'' Perseus said as he gave the wheel to Kim. He stands on the seat and glowed brightly. ''Ultimate Saiyan God.'' He spoke and transformed into his form. He jumps and flew off towards the werewolf. He grabs it by the neck and the two flew off in the air, towards the unknown.

With Perseus and the werewolf.

Both of them crashed into the forest and Perseus went slamming into several trees, breaking them. The werewolf howled and several vampires came to assist him. Perseus got up from the ground and shrugged off dirt from his clothes. ''Okay…that was my favorite jacket. It's on.'' Perseus roared as the vampires ran towards him. He shoots several beams that incinerated some of the vampires but the werewolf howled and the vampires started pushing him back. He gritted his teeth as his back is pressed against the sharp bark of a tree. ''Time to make use of another form.'' He thought as he glowed brightly. The vampires hissed angrily before…

Two of them have gauntlets piercing their chests, killing them. Perseus pushed them away from him in his new form. He grew black wings and ram horns on his forehead. His jacket rips in several places while his arms are in red gauntlets that have chains wrapped around them. ''Devil Gene Mode…'' He spoke slowly and in a dark tone as his eyes are glowing red. The vampires hissed before their heads are cut off cleanly from their shoulders, turning them to ashes. Perseus appears right in front of the werewolf and punched it in the stomach. The werewolf coughed out blood before trying to head-butt Perseus in the face. Perseus, however, caught its face with his right hand. ''Drop dead.'' He growled as he slams the werewolf to the ground and pierced his left arm right in the heart. The werewolf struggled for a while before stopping and burning in blue flames. Perseus moved back from the burning werewolf before the burning dissipates. In the place of the werewolf, a small paper with runes is left. Perseus reverted back to his normal self and picks up the paper. ''Must be a clue.'' He thought before he teleports back to his hotel.

Meanwhile…

The same figure from before watched how his werewolf is defeated by Perseus. ''Perfect. He's playing right into my hand.'' He speaks before disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Perseus's POV.

I reached the entrance of my hotel. Standing there is Kim and the girl. ''You're alive!'' Kim shouted happily as he saw me. The girl is still shy but she has a smile on. I led them back to my room. After an explanation to the man at the counter about the girl. When we reached the room, I placed the do not disturb sign at the handle. ''Alright, Kim. I need information about the destroyed clan that you've witnessed. It's important to my job right now.'' I said as he and the girl sat down on the bed. ''Well…I don't know much but I do know that when I reached there, there are several runes on the ground and at their homes. It must be another clan but the person who has all the research of the other clans is currently in Dubai.'' Kim explained. I sighed as I got up and went to the fridge. I took out a bottle of water and three glasses. ''Here. You two have been through worst. I'll see if I can get any immunity for you in America so you can start your new life there.'' I spoke to Kim.

I then looked at the girl. I realised she's still in her…job clothes. I went to my luggage and take out a decent shirt and jogging pants. I gave it to her and she caught it. ''Clothes for you.'' I said. ''Thank you.'' She spoke her first words of the night to me. ''You're welcome…Ms…?'' I asked as I looked at her. She blushes as she realised she didn't introduce herself. ''Yuno…Yuno Himejima Strauss.'' She introduces herself. I nodded before I asked for room service to bring extra pillows and beds. ''You two will stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we will leave for America. Once we get there, Kim, you'll go find someone named Maria Preston. She's my boss so she should be able to help you.'' I said. ''What about me?'' Yuno asked. ''You're staying with me. My…friend said that you are important to this job. Whatever he means.'' I explained my plan. Both of them nodded and I started cooking. Yuno went to the bathroom to change her clothes while Kim went through the channels. I cooked up some curry and rice when Yuno came out from the bathroom, already changed.

She looks better than her…job appearance. ''I think it's best for you to get rid of the clothes.'' I told her. She shook her head. ''I want to keep it. It's the only thing I remember of my past.'' She told me. I nodded and she placed her clothes in my luggage. I finished cooking and served them food. I didn't eat so I went to check my guns and ammunition. So far, the bullets work but I think I need something powerful. I finished restocked the cartridges with bullets and placed them in my holsters while taking off the holsters and hanged them in the closet.

Ring!

The doorbell rang and I went to see if it's room service or something else. I looked through the hole and saw it was a maid with extra pillows and beds. I opened the door and she gave me the pillows and beds. Once I locked the door and put an alarm on it, I gave the two the beds and pillows. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned towards the mirror and winced as I saw two bullet holes, on my right arm, with dry blood. I slowly pushed my left fingers inside to pull out the two bullets. I winced in pain as I pulled them out. Once I pulled them out, I looked at the bullets. ''Vampiric bullets. These guys aren't messing around.'' I thought as I throw away the bullets. I engulfed my two left fingers with flames and burnt the wounds. Once that was over, I take a warm bath.

Suddenly…

I was in the mind-scape again and Gonaruffy is standing in front of me. ''You can't give me a break, don't you?'' I asked as I was pissed. ''I'm sorry but I must congratulate on your success in retrieving the girl from the monsters. Like I said before, she is vital to your mission.'' He said. ''Okay. If that is all, then…'' I half said when…

''We need to speak about your past.'' He blurted out. My mood changed from being calm to being pissed even more. ''I told you. I don't need to speak about it. Not now and not ever. Just leave my business alone.'' I spoke before disconnecting the line. I found myself still in the bathroom and I finished taking the bath. I got my fresh clothes on and exited the bathroom. Kim is already asleep while Yuno is watching the news on the television. It was a report about what happened in Devil Bar. I take out a bottle of brandy and poured a cup for me. ''Do you drink?'' I asked Yuno. She shook her head and I sat down next to her. ''You're different than any other men I've seen.'' She spoke. ''Well, most men don't go around sleeping with girls, whether they are underage or even single.'' I said as I take a swig of the brandy, now without the cup.

''I mean about your powers.'' She continued. ''How do you…?'' I asked but I remembered that I transformed right in front of her and Kim's eyes. ''I saw bad people coming in that bar. Some tried to get into my skirts but I didn't let them. When you came is the day where I was supposed to…entertain a special guest.'' She said. ''Special guests?'' I asked curiously. ''My boss told me that the client is special and that he required me to entertain him.'' She told me. I was pondering about this. ''Go to bed. I have some important business to attend.'' I told her. She nods and she went to her bed. I take my guns and my mask. I looked at the two sleeping before exiting through the window. I transformed into Devil Gene Mode and flew in the sky. I flew until I reached the Devil Bar. It is still open and there are people coming in. I reverted back to my normal self and landed on the roof. I slowly tore the air-vent and crawled in. I crawled until I reached the dressing room. I checked to see if there is anyone present. Once I see there is no one, I fall silently on the ground and checked for Yuno's room. I see her name on the door and I silently went inside before locking it. I checked for anything before I found the list for her time.

''Kiyoshi Nakara. Businessman. He's going to be in Dubai for a conference. Lucky me.'' I thought before taking a picture of the list. I also took her belongings including her passport. I teleported out from the building and looked at it. I walked off to Kim's address that he gave me. I arrived there and sneak inside. I got his belongings and afterwards, I walked back to the hotel. I managed to sneak back in and arrived in my room. They are still sleeping so I decided to continue my work. I opened my laptop and started researching about Kiyoshi Nakara. I also bought tickets for the two to go back with me. I got enough information before I feel myself being drowsy. I decided to turn for the night and I closed the laptop. I went to my bed and lie down. Slowly, I fell to the drowsiness and fall asleep.

However, when I sleep, nightmares will come. I was running through the forest. My clothes in tatters and blood running across my right arm. I was running fast and erratic. I hear several voices coming from behind me but I didn't dare to look back. I was dragging someone with me with my left hand. A girl. Blue hair with dark brown eyes. Her clothes in tatters as well but not injured. We ran until we reached the base of a mountain. ''Shit! We're trapped.'' I thought as I looked around. I saw the girl going to cry. ''It's okay, Hikari. I'll keep you safe.'' I said as I pulled out a make-shift knife from my waistband. I winced in pain as my right arm is throbbing and losing more blood. Suddenly…

Several monsters came out from the trees and snarled at us. ''Return the kid to us! She's dinner for our boss!'' One of the monsters snarled. I put Hikari behind me while waving the knife at them. ''If you want her, you have to pry her away from my cold dead hands.'' I warned them while keeping Hikari safe. The monsters all chuckled before one lunged towards me. I sliced its throat and blood spewed out from the neck and on the ground, painting it crimson before the blood turns to vapor. ''You'll pay for that!'' Another monster roared as they all charged towards me. I tried my best to stop them but the injuries, as well as my fatigue, starts to wear me down. Soon, one monster pierced my stomach with its claw. I coughed out blood while looking at Hikari. My eyes went wide with horror as I saw their boss came. ''It took me a long time but I finally have what I need. A sacrifice.'' The boss said as it grabs Hikari. I struggled to get out from the claw but it held me in the air. I watched as Hikari is struggling to get out from the boss's clawed hand while crying.

Time slows as I saw Hikari looks at me with teary-eyes and spoke her final words. ''Thank you…'' She spoke before her upper half was cut off by the boss's mouth. Her blood went splattering around all of us, bathing us with it. The boss proceeds on eating the lower half before wiping his mouth. ''Now, for my dessert…'' He half said when…

A bright light came from inside me. ''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!'' I roared as I pushed myself out from the claw and grabs the monster that pierces me in the stomach by the neck. With one twist, I snapped its neck and watched it limp on the ground. The other monsters snarled and jumped towards me but I picked up the dead body and swung it towards them, causing them to be disoriented. Adrenaline rushes through my body as I cracked open their skulls with my bare hands. The boss saw this and snarled as it uprooted a tree. He swings it towards me and I was hit by it. I went crashing into a tree and my left shoulder pierced by a sharp branch. ''GGGGGRRRRAHHH!'' I screamed both in pain and anger as I pull myself out from the branch and ran towards the boss. The boss swings the tree again but…

I caught it using my injured right arm. ''YOU…YOU ALL SHALL BURN IN HELL!'' I roared as the bright light inside me glowed erratically. The boss averts his eyes from the bright light while letting the tree out from his hand. I grabbed it and using all my left-over strength and my adrenaline, I jumped up in the air and plunged the tree right through its mouth, rooting him to the ground. I dropped down to the ground as I saw the life in the boss's eyes faded and the body stops spasming. ''GUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!'' I roared loudly, causing the birds flew away in the night.

''PERSEUS!'' I hear screaming and I opened my eyes as I saw Yuno shaking me with fear in her eyes. I woke up abruptly while darting my eyes everywhere. Nothing has changed. Kim is still sleeping and the outside is still dark. I looked at the clock. 4:00 am. I felt wetness around my eyes and I wiped them away. Tears. Tears from the nightmare that haunts me every single night. I looked at Yuno, who was hugging my right arm. 'It's fine. I just had a bad dream…' I told her as I calmed her down. She nods but she still wraps her arms around my arm. I decided to not go back to sleep and watched TV. I flicked through the channels before finding a channel with anime. I'm watching an anime called Attack On Titan. Yuno watched it with me before falling back to sleep. I watched the anime until daylight came. I woke the two up to get ready. Kim went to take a bath first while I packed their stuff as well as mine. I checked my bullets and my guns to be sure. Soon, Kim has taken his bath and Yuno went to take her bath.

I throw Kim his passport. ''Your passport.'' I told him as I propped the luggage upwards. Yuno finished taking her bath and I went in last. I take a short bath and brushed my teeth. I looked at the scar on my stomach that I received from that tragic night. I traced my fingers across the other scar on my right arm. After I got dressed and ready, the three of us went to the airport. Once we got through the check-in, we waited at the boarding room. ''Stay here. I'm getting some food.'' I said as I got up. I went to a vending machine and bought chips and drinks. When I returned, I saw Yuno getting attention from three guys. I was pissed and I walked there faster.

Third Person's POV.

Yuno was feeling uncomfortable around the three guys. Kim was trying to stop them but one of them pushed him back. ''Now, come on. We'll show you some good time. If you know what we mean…'' One of the guys said with a smirk as he grabs Yuno's hand. Perseus, however, came and grabs the guy's hand. ''You better let her go before anything worst can happen.'' He warned them with a dark glare. The guy lets her hand go and all three of them inches away from Perseus. The three ran away from Perseus like cowards. Perseus proceed with sitting down next to Yuno, who was still afraid. ''It's okay, Yuno. I'm here. If anybody wants to hurt you, they better have a good reason to live if they fight me.'' He told her as he calms her down. He gave a Coke to Kim and Pepsi to Yuno while he has Mountain Dew. All three of them eat and drink and their plane arrived.

In New York.

Perseus has allocated Kim with Maria while Yuno is with him. He's currently at his home with her while he searches tickets. ''The next flight for Dubai will be in tomorrow morning at 5:00 am.'' He said as he booked the tickets. He looks at Yuno, who was looking at the stuff he collected from his missions. She then saw the locket that Perseus kept. ''The one who gave it to me said that it is yours.'' He said. Yuno wore it around her neck and looked at it.

Suddenly…  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"A phone call came. Perseus picks it up and saw it's from Maria. ''Hello.'' Perseus said. 'Perseus! We have a problem! Four werewolves are attacking the precinct! I've placed Kim in the bunker with me and the others. You need to get here now!' Maria said in a panicking tone. ''I'm on it.'' Perseus said as he closed the line. He looks at Yuno, who heard the conversation. ''Stay here. If anybody comes, don't open the door and hide under here.'' He explains as he shows her the secret room underneath his bed. ''Okay.'' She said. Perseus also gave her his guns. ''I won't be needing it right now.'' Perseus said as he went towards the window. ''Ultimate Saiyan God.'' He spoke and transformed. He looks at Yuno, who was waving him goodbye. He waved back before flying off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Perseus's POV.

I flew and saw the four werewolves in front of the precinct, trying to enter while the other police officers pushed them back using guns. I landed right in the middle with my eyes shadowed by my hair. ''Halt your fire! It's the Phantom!'' One officer shouted and they all stopped shooting. The werewolves snarled at me while I stood up. ''Beings from shadows will go back to whence they came and stay burning in Hell for all eternity.'' I spoke in a prayer tone as I charged towards them. The werewolves tried snapping me with their teeth but I transformed into 28 Tailed Beast Cloak and used my tails to grab them. I grabbed to the wall and I dragged the werewolves to somewhere safe. I found a small area where there is no one around. I throw the werewolves away into the trees but they managed to land at the trees.

They all growled at me while I went into my battle pose. Werewolf #1 runs towards me and tried to slash me by the neck but I grabbed it by the neck. ''Tailed Beast Rasengan!'' I roared as I smashed the orb of energy into its stomach, tearing it in half. I dropped the upper half as it turned into the same rune paper. The other three werewolves try attacking me at the same time but I smirked as two of my tails grabbed and uprooted two trees from the ground.

''Here you go!'' I shouted as I swing the trees towards the three. The three went flying through the trees and two were pierced in the stomach by sharp branches. The last werewolf bit the other two werewolves, absorbing them. It grew bigger than the normal standard werewolf and its teeth sharpened even more. It howled loudly and charged towards me with great speed. I dodged another a claw coming towards my face. I jumped back while collecting energy into my mouth. ''Tailed Beast Ball Laser!'' I roared as I shoot a laser energy that went straight towards the werewolf. However, the werewolf dodged it with ease. ''I have to take account of his speed.'' I thought as I sensed its presence. It sped around me before I opened my eyes. I hurled my tails towards my right and the tails grabbed the werewolf by the arms and legs. ''Time to finish this.'' I thought as I collected energy into my right palm.

''Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!'' I roared as I slammed the attack directly into its face, turning its face into a mash. It slumped on the ground before it turned into three paper runes. I picked them up and looked at them. ''Whoever sends these werewolves is trying to get me away from my mission.'' I thought when I heard whistling. I looked around, trying to find who is whistling when something flew past my face. I looked and saw it was a steel needle. ''I missed.'' A voice said and two figures came out from the trees but stayed in the shadows. ''Who are you?'' I asked with a hostile tone. The two revealed themselves.

The first figure is a guy. He is a rather tall, slender young man. He has short, dark hair, pale green eyes, thin eyebrows and an elongated face. His attire consists of a dark coat with heart-like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath it, he wears a plated armour that covers his abdomen and dark pants. On top of all the attire, he sports a dark, high-collared cloak.

The second figure is a girl. She is a young girl of considerably short height. She has pale skin and calm, black eyes. She has a purple hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face. Her attire consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

''My name is Kusanagi Hoover. Her name is Annie Ackerman. We're bounty hunters sent by the Grand Chariot Organisation to destroy any dark forces we can find. We thought we might exterminate werewolves but we found something better.'' Kusanagi said as he looks at me. ''Let's not talk. We have a target in front of us.'' Annie spoke as she takes out two katannas. Kusanagi takes a handle and a massive hammer-head appears at the end. I was about to fight when a helicopter appears in the sky. It lands in the middle and I saw Maria stepping out and another man came out. The man has white hair and bright crimson eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and black trousers. ''Stand down, Kusanagi, Annie.'' The man ordered the two people in front of me. ''Perseus. You can turn back.'' Maria told me. I took a deep breath and reverted to my normal self.

''Sorry for the misinformation. These two are new in the force.'' The man said to me. He then lends his right hand to me. ''My name is Maximillion De Rodriguez. Leader of the Grand Chariot Organisation.'' He introduces himself. ''Perseus Macmillon. New York bounty hunter of paranormal and evil forces.'' I introduced myself to Max. ''I've heard all about you, both from the news reports and from Maria.'' He said as he shakes my hand. ''Max is here to set up his organisation in New York. He feels like there is something going on here.'' Maria explains. ''I think he's on the right track. However, the informant I need is nowhere here.'' I said. ''Then, let Kusanagi and Annie follow you. They can provide you with extra help.'' Max said. ''I don't want to be rude but…I don't do well in a team.'' I said as I teleported back to my home. I saw Yuno, sleeping on the couch while the TV is still on and stayed on Fox Movies. I smiled as I closed the TV and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and placed the blanket over her. She moved a bit before she stops moving and smiled as she slept peacefully.

''Goodnight.'' I silently said as I rubbed her head and went to the couch. I lie down and nearly fell asleep when the same nightmare came. My eyes went wide open and I stood up on the couch. I decided to pack up the stuff for the trip. Afterwards, I started sewing extra protection on both my clothes and Yuno's clothes. Once that was done, I looked at the clock. ''1:00am.'' I thought as I take a bath to get rid of the grime from my skin. Once I finished taking a bath, I wore my clothes and exited the bathroom. I went to Yuno and wake her up. She wakes up groggily and stared at me. ''It's time to wake up.'' I said. She then did something I was surprised. Her face inches closer to me and she gave a peck on my right cheek. I went rigid. She then realised what she did and blushed brightly. I coughed for a while before looking away from her. ''You need to take a bath.'' I said with a pale blush on my cheeks while my mind is going on a melt-down. ''Right.'' She said as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom in a hurry.

As for me, I went to the couch and sat down. I was still taken aback by Yuno's action. It reminded me of Hikari. She always gives me kisses when she wants to sleep. However, Hikari was a kid and Yuno…is a woman. I heard the door opens and I turned around. Yuno is wearing the clothes that I've sewed up. ''Alright, let's go before some people decided to trail along with us.'' I said as I printed out the boarding passes and we exited out from my home. Me and Yuno rode my bike to the airport. When we arrived there, I saw the two people I didn't want to meet. ''Come on.'' I said as I pulled her and the luggage with me to another path. I thought they wouldn't see us but…

''Mr. Macmillon!'' Kusanagi's voice called me and I stopped with a sigh. I turned around and saw the two coming towards me. ''What are you two doing here?'' I asked angrily. ''Your boss and our boss told us to tail you. They said you might need some help.'' Annie explains. ''And I told you, I don't need some help from two newbies. I have enough people along with me.'' I said with my anger at bay. ''You don't have a choice. Maria gave us all the information you have so we will follow you.'' Kusanagi explains with a smug. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. ''Fine. You two can follow me. But if you two get in my way, I won't hesitate on giving any fucks of your well-being. Also...don't call me Mr. Macmillon. Call me Perseus or when at work, call me Phantom.'' I told them my conditions. The two of them nodded and all four of us went on board of the plane.

In Dubai.

We've landed in the country and located the hotel where we will be living. ''Alright, Yuno. Stay here. Me and those two are going to be out to find information.'' I told Yuno. ''Please…be safe.'' She spoke quietly. I nodded and all three of us went to find information. We went through several people before I reached a person. The conference that Kim's friend and…Yuno's client is held at the Burj Khalifa. The highest point up there. ''How do we do this?'' Annie asked as all three of us got together. ''We need to get inside the conference. We need passes and clothes that are suitable for the conference.'' I said as I had the plan ready at mind. ''I can handle that. You and Annie, go find the clothes for us.'' Kusanagi said as he went back to the hotel. I looked at Annie, who is smiling sweetly. ''Alright. Come on.'' I said as I walked with her. ''So…since you're my superior, can I call you Senpai instead of Perseus or Phantom?'' Annie asked as she walks right beside me. ''Call me Perseus and Perseus only. Not Senpai.'' I told her. We reached a shop selling suits and dresses. We entered and I picked my suit. I saw Annie picking her dress and Kusanagi's suit. I realised I need to buy Yuno a dress as well.

I searched through the dresses before I found a perfect dress. It was a teal dress. After paying for them, we're going back to the hotel. ''Um…Perseus...?'' Annie asked. I turned around and saw her looking at a shop filled with stuffed animals. She's looking at a dark blue stuffed dolphin. ''It's nothing.'' She said as she continued walking. I looked at the stuffed dolphin before I sighed and went into the store.

Third Person's POV.

Perseus and Kusanagi are waiting in the living room in their suits. Perseus is wearing a black suit with white gloves and black shoes. Kusanagi is wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit with black shoes. ''What's taking them so long?'' Perseus asked as he looks at his watch. ''Relax. They're just getting themselves pretty for us. Especially between you and Yuno.'' Kusanagi teased. Perseus answered with a blank look. ''We're just friends and she is needed for my mission.'' He told Kusanagi in a bland tone. ''Not with how Maria describes your actions in Seoul. A fight with vampires in a strip bar and you went back to the same bar to find her stuff?'' Kusanagi continued. ''The vampires were trying to kill Kim and someone asked me to save her. Of course, that was before she told me about Yuno's client that is going to be at the conference.'' Perseus spoke before he realised he blurted out extra info. ''So…you are trying to defend her honour by beating the shit up from the client?'' Kusanagi teased. Perseus was about to retort when…

''We're ready, guys.'' Annie called as they came out from the bathroom. Annie is wearing a purple dress with slits at the middle, showing her calves. She braided some of her hair to the sides while she has make-up on. Yuno came out and Perseus struggled to keep his composure. She wore the teal dress but the slits are more prominent as it reaches up to her full legs. She also had make-up on while her hair is combed to smooth fair. ''You look great, Annie.'' Kusanagi said as he hugs her. ''Thanks, Kusanagi.'' Annie said with a smile. Yuno takes a step forward to Perseus. ''How do I look?'' Yuno asked shyly as she played with the hem of her dress. ''A bit showy but you're…beautiful.'' Perseus struggled to speak as he struggled to keep his composure still. ''So, what's the plan?'' Kusanagi asked. Perseus regained composure and explained the plan.

''First, Kusanagi, Annie, and Yuno get the others away from the two people I need to see. I have hacked into their security and found a secret room where I could have a conversation with them. When that is over, we will leave altogether. Safe and sound.'' He explains the plan to the three. ''First thing, why do you need to talk with them? Not us?'' Annie asked. ''Because Kim has told his friend that he will be expecting me only. Not me, Yuno or you two. Just me. Second, the second client has some personal beef with me.'' Perseus explains the reason. ''Second thing, what if there is an attack?'' Kusanagi asked. ''Then your top priorities will be to lead the people to safety and away from the attack while I distract them. You can join in afterward after finishing your extraction of civilians.'' Perseus explained the back-up. Yuno raises her hand. ''Yes, Yuno?'' He asked. ''Kim told me that his friend will need to see you with another person. He suggested that you will need me with you. Just in case.'' Yuno explains.

''Well, that changes the plan. Fine. The plan stays but the only change is Yuno is going with me. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Perseus finished. After getting no objections, they all went out from the hotel. ''One thing, transport…'' Kusanagi said. ''I got it.'' Perseus said as he takes off his ring. The ring transformed into his bike. He pressed the green button on the bike's handle. ''Transport System Application Initiated.'' The bike called as it starts to transform into a silver Roll Royce Ghost. ''I've built this bike myself. I have this system installed for emergency occasions.'' He explained as they got in the car. Perseus started the engine and they zoomed off to the hotel.

In another place...

The same figure watched Perseus and his friends drove off towards Burj Khalifa. He pulls out a yellow rune paper and lay it down. He spoke as he inserts energy into the runes. The runes glowed and formed a being with bandages and sand pouring out from the torn bandages. ''Get the girl.'' The figure spoke and the monster bowed as it turns into a mini tornado of sand and followed them. ''My plan is coming to place. Now, to set up the arena.'' The figure said as he disappears into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Perseus's POV.

We reached the Burj Khalifa and enter the elevator. ''Remember the plan.'' I told Kusanagi and Annie. The two nodded and we reached the top floor. When we exited the elevator, I saw the people there. It's more or less the same as the Devil Bar but they're more scantily cladded and painted in gold. I saw Kim's friend and Yuno's client. I saw Kusanagi and Annie starting to distract the people by having a drink-off. To see this happen in Dubai is the first time. I dragged the two people with me and Yuno. I hacked into the keypad next to the bookshelf and revealed the secret door. The door opens and I pushed them into the room. I closed the door and locked it while keeping the password change every second. ''What are you doing?! Who are you?!'' Kim's friend asked.

''I'm Kim's friend. He told me that you have information about the runes around the destroyed clan in Seoul.'' I said as I showed him my card. He then realised I'm telling the truth and not some phony piece of shit. He then pulls out a notebook from his jacket. ''Here are the translation of the book. It took me a while to translate it but I did it.'' He said and I got the notebook off his hands. I looked at the client, who is looking at Yuno. ''I know you! You're the girl I'm supposed to be getting laid with!'' The client said with lust in his eyes as he reaches for her. My eyes went red and I grabbed his hand before it reaches her. ''Don't touch her.'' I growled towards him while slowly adding pressure to his wrist. The man pulls his hand away from me and I growled once more as I caught his scent. ''Yuno, get out from here and get him out. I have some talking to do.'' I said as I looked at her softly. ''Okay.'' She said as she and the guy went out to join with Kusanagi and Annie when I opened the door back. I closed the door and locked it once more.

''How long are you going to keep that form?'' I asked as I wore my right knuckle duster. ''What do you mean…?'' He half said with panic before I punched him right in the face. He skidded back and I felt something rubbery on my knuckles. I saw it was a bit of human skin. The guy got up while he turns towards me. He reveals his real face. A scaly skin. ''A Reptilian.'' I said. The man hisses. 'I supposed the Phantom know who's he seeing.' The guy said as he rips his clothes off, revealing his scaly body with spikes lining behind his back and frills around the sides of his face. His claws sharpened and he hisses, letting out his forked tongue. ''Why are you trying to get Yuno?'' I asked. He chuckled as he walks around. ''My boss wants to get her to make a deal.'' The reptilian said as he grew more spikes out from his back.

''What deal?'' I asked when the floor bursts with sand. I saw a mummy figure coming out from the floor with its bandages flailing around. ''Two monsters...perfect.'' I thought as the Reptilian reveals its true form with it tearing off the human skin. ''Who is your boss?'' I asked trying to keep on with the subject. Their response? He lunged towards me and grabbed my neck while the mummy grabs the two of us and slam us right through the bookcase. I managed to grab the bandage and drag the mummy with me. The three of us went slamming out from the secret room and caused chaos in the room. Kusanagi and Annie saw this and got the people out of the room. The reptilian swings his tail towards me and I blocked it barely but the mummy wrapped his bandages around a piano and threw it at me. I was slammed right into the wall while I coughed out a bit of blood. His tail went towards my face but I dodged his spiked end by the side. I grabbed his tail and swing him towards the other wall. Everyone has gone out and only Kusanagi, Annie and Yuno are the only ones. The reptilian roared and I covered my ears. The mummy tried to attack me but Kusanagi and Annie blocked his way. The ground rumbles and several more reptilians came crawling out from the ground and in front of the original one. They all hissed at me and I growled. Kusanagi and Annie stand beside me, facing the mummy. ''We'll take care of the smaller goons and the mummy. You take care of the boss there.'' Kusanagi said as he summons his hammer while Annie has her katannas out. The smaller goons and the mummy charged but Kusanagi and Annie charged and take them on. I saw the boss looking at Yuno, who was still standing in fear. ''Come here!'' The boss roared as he charged on four towards Yuno. ''Yuno! Watch out!'' I shouted as I tried to get to her but I was grabbed by one of the goons. The boss got closer to Yuno but…

His right arm was sliced off while his left eye was stabbed by a water shaped like a Gurkha knife. The boss screamed in pain as he stumbles back from Yuno. I saw Yuno's eyes are shadowed by her hair while her whole body has a menacingly terrifying aura pouring out. ''You…dare hurt…Perseus…?'' She asked slowly as she slowly showed her eyes, which has shrunk and she has an angry grin on. The boss got up and he retrieved his sliced arm off the ground. He reattached it and snarled at Yuno. ''No one hurts my Perseus!'' She screams hysterically as she summons eight water shaped into Gurkha knives and threw them towards the boss. The boss kept on charging, despite the knives stabbing into its chest and arms. I got rid of the goon grabbing my neck and glowed brightly as I changed into another form. ''Chaos Control!'' I shouted as I teleported and I stand in front of Yuno as the boss got closer. ''Chaos Blast!'' I roared as I shoot a beam right towards its chest. It went skidding back and winced in pain from the burning flesh. 'Yuno, get back.' I told her as I went into my battle pose. My skin has grown white quill-like hair while my eyes turned golden. I have golden bracelets around my wrists and ankles. I have white gloves with metal plates at the knuckles. I wore shoes with metal plates as laces. ''Hyper Mode...'' The boss hissed. He growled deeply but I wasn't going to let it do anything. I sped towards him and grabbed his neck.

SMASH!

Both of us went hurling ourselves through the window and out in the air. Both of us exchange punches with each other while falling down. I saw the ground getting nearer and nearer so I focused my energy and flew. I let the guy go and he fell straight to the ground. I floated down and landed on the ground while the guy got up and hissed violently. ''I'm going to kill you!'' He roared as he charged towards me. I was ready for this. ''Chaos…'' I spoke as he gets near. I have a lance made from chaos energy formed in my right hand.

''Strike.'' I finished as I stabbed the lance through his head. Blood came drooling down the lance while he moved erratically. I pulled the lance and stabbed him through the heart and into the ground. It coughed out green blood, covering my face with it. ''You will never win. The boss will find her and when he does, you can't do anything but watch.'' He spoke before he turned to ashes and the only thing that's left is the same rune paper. I picked it up and looked at it. I heard clicking and saw people taking pictures of me. I looked up and saw the on-going fight. I saw Kusanagi and Annie has taken care of the smaller goons but the mummy came barrelling down. It threw several bandages towards the civilians. ''Dragon God Force!'' I shouted as I transformed. I ran as quick as I can and glared at the coming projectiles. ''Roaring Gattling of Manic Flame Dragon God!'' I roared and shot out several flaming balls out from my mouth, burning away the mummy's projectiles. I jumped while engulfing my right fist with flames. 'Iron Fist of Manic Flame Dragon God!' I roared as I punched a hole right through the mummy's chest. It slowly turned to sand and I felt the paper inside it. I dropped to the ground and I still see people being shaken from the sight they saw. I looked up and saw Yuno…is stabbing the goon that grabs me with her water Gurkha knife. The goon's blood splattered over her dress while she stared menacingly at the dead and emaciated goon.

''Yuno?'' I asked as I flew up right towards the opening. She stops and turns around. Her pupils turned normal while she stops smiling. ''Perseus?'' She asked as she turns back to her normal shy mode. I walked towards her and she flinches back. ''Stay away. I didn't mean to do this.'' She said in agitation. She saw ran out from the room before I could catch her. ''You two get back to the hotel. I'll go find Yuno.'' I said as I followed her. I reached outside and looked around. I asked around if they've seen Yuno. I saw a glimpse of her dress running to an alley. I pushed through the crowd and reached the alley. At the end of the alley, I saw the hem of her dress behind a large trashcan. I heard sniffling and I slowly walked towards her. ''Who's there?'' Yuno asked. ''It's me. Perseus.'' I said.

''I told you…I'm too dangerous. This…curse…it's something I don't want anyone to get hurt with…'' She spoke with sniffles. I sighed as I walked in front of her. She's a mess. Her eyes are puffy and red while tears are pouring out. ''I know what's it like to be cursed by powers that you don't want.'' I said as I ripped off the right sleeve. She was surprised before she saw the scars that she saw from before. ''I…experienced it back when I was young as well. I lost someone who I cared about. Someone who brought back my humanity when I was on the verge of losing it.'' I said as I sat down in front of her. She seems to be engrossed by my scars. ''Her name was Hikari. I met her when I was captured by some monsters. Both of us were placed in the same prison block. I was…feral back then. I have such negative actions that the other inmates were even afraid of breathing in the same room as I did. Not Hikari. She stayed and taught me how to act properly.'' I said as I remembered her words.

*Flashback*

I was snarling at other inmates while I was eating the food that the monsters served. They're monsters but they still have hearts in those beastly bodies of theirs to give the inmates proper food and not human flesh. I stabbed my fork into a piece of steak and bite it. I chewed violently while the other people are scared. They should be. I don't need anyone around me…

''Hi!'' I heard a feminine voice. I saw a girl standing right in front of me. A blue haired girl with brown eyes. She wore the standard white shirt and pants but she looked fresh as she was put in the first day. I growled while continuing eating. She placed her plate in front of me and I was surprised by her actions. She sat down and quietly eat her food in…a proper manner. Different from my biting and chewing manner. She seems to notice me looking at her and she smiled. ''You didn't say hi back.'' She said. 'H…Hi.' I said in a gruff voice. ''You sound like Batman and not the good kind.'' She said in a cheery voice. How the hell is this girl still smiling in this god-forsaken place?! I saw her moving her plate next to mine and she moved her seat right next to me. ''You're not good with interaction, aren't you?'' She asked. I stayed quiet while I stopped eating. 'I can help that! I want everyone to be friends!' She said with a cheery voice. Too cheery for me. I grumbled before she takes my fork and knife away. I was surprised and furious at her actions before she went behind me and placed the knife and fork in my hands while her hands wrapped around mine.

''This is how to eat like everybody else.'' She said as she motions my hands on the steak, cutting it into pieces and she let my hands go. She sat back in her seat while I looked at the cut up pieces of steak. I picked up one of the pieces and ate it. ''Now, you get it.'' She said with a smile. I just sigh and continue eating. However, she pestered me with a napkin.

''You looked dirty by eating like that.'' She said as she wipes away the sauce off my right cheek. I slapped her hand away from my face with a growl. She was shocked and she looks like she wants to cry. I was panicking inside while outside, I kept my composure. ''I was just trying to help you learn how to be friends with people.'' She said quietly. She nearly got up when I did the unthinkable.

''Stay.'' I told her without looking. She was surprised but her cheery face came back and she smiled brightly.

*Flashback Ends*

''Since that day, she taught me how to be friends with people. On that day as well, I learned that being alone is not a solution for everything. She gave me back what I lost and needed. My humanity. And the reason why I want to save humanity from the darkness that is the demons of the nether realms.'' I finished my story. I heard quiet snoring and saw Yuno sleeping. I smiled as I carried her on my back. I slowly walked back to the hotel. It was night so no one can suspect me. I reached the room and entered. Inside, Kusanagi is asleep while Annie is flicking through the channels. ''Perseus! You're back!'' She screamed but Kusanagi kept on sleeping. I laid Yuno on the couch. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. I went into the bathroom and changed out from my clothes. I saw it was still usable, despite the absence of the right sleeve. I put it in the hamper and changed into my night-wear. Once I got out, Annie is still awake. ''Good job out there. The two of you handle the situation better than I expected.'' I said as I sat down next to her. ''It's nothing. You were better than us. Now I see why you said it's best to work alone.'' She spoke softly and quietly.

''That's not entirely true. I learned today that working together makes the job easier. And less painful.'' I explained while pulling a piece of a broken claw I gained from the reptilian. I then remembered something. ''Annie, can you get something from the luggage? I forgot something.'' I said as I point towards the luggage that I kept my surprise in. She was confused but she got up and went to the luggage. When she unzips the bag, she saw something that caught her eyes earlier. ''The stuffed dolphin I saw in the store.'' She said as she pulls it out and looked at it. ''I saw how you really want it but instead, you focused on the stakes at hand. I was impressed so I decided to buy a reward for your bravery and virtue.'' I said. She smiled as she hugs it. ''Thank you.'' She said with a bright smile. I just smiled warmly before I pulled out the notebook. I heard creaking and I turned. Annie decided to call it a night and go to sleep next to Kusanagi. I smiled before turning my attention to the notebook.

''If you're reading this, that means you either know or don't know about the darkness that lurks in the night. However, none has the chaotic mind and the sheer power like the King of the Darkness himself. He calls himself the King who controls all beings in all coven. His name is unknown and only spoken in the tongue of ancient and dark language. His presence can exceed over any beings in life or in death. However, he is in search of a female companion in an attempt to harness his full power.

In the past, his powers grew to incredible proportions. He could overcome everything in his path. However, a warrior came and unleashed the light that burns away his darkness. The darkness is now sealed in his body and until he can have the blood of the chosen virgin, his powers will stay locked. These runes…these runes are slivers of his power. He needs to have the blood of the chosen virgin in order to unleash his full potential.

Only the warrior can fight and defeat him through the use of the light power inside. The location for the titanic fight is unknown. However, the location will be revealed through the virgin's special sense.'' The notebook explains in detail of the legend of the opponent we're currently facing. I turned the pages and looked at the runes. Three of those I recognised. I pulled out the three papers. The werewolf, the reptilian and the mummy. I examined the three runes. The same ones. I put the papers inside the notebook and stowed it inside the luggage. I flicked through the TV when I feel drowsy. I decided to call it a night. I was about to fall asleep when I felt another presence beside me. I looked down and saw Yuno, sleeping on my lap. I guess she sleepwalks and decided to land here. I slowly raised her head up and let her lie down on the couch. I take a few beds from the closet and laid it down on the ground. I don't know if my nightmares will come but I will take it. Slowly, I was taken by the god of slumber.

Third Person's POV.

The dark figure received the message of his reptilian and mummy failing to get the girl. He grits his teeth and dark energy seeps out from his cloak. ''I should have known he's too powerful for my rune monsters. Looks like I have to get her myself.' He spoke as he pulls out seven papers with different runes. He placed them all on the ground and inserts his energy into the papers. The runes glowed and transformed into seven humanoid beasts. ''Slaves. It's time for my birthright to be awakened. It's time to plunge the world into the darkness it should be.'' He said as he turns towards the direction of New York City. The monsters all roared as they turned towards the direction of the city. ''Wreak havoc on the city. Lead the hero to me and I will do the rest.'' He said before he lets out more energy.


End file.
